


Banshee's Howl - A Wicher x Reader Story

by Avia_Rein



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Banshees, F/M, Lemon, Sex, Smut, Witcher - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avia_Rein/pseuds/Avia_Rein
Summary: For generations, your village has been plagued by the presence of a banshee. When a village elder hires the infamous Witcher Geralt of Rivia, you find yourself playing the unwilling hostess. What happens when two loners find company with each other?From the author of A Match Made in Hell, Angel with a Shotgun, and Nephilim Bride.I do not own the Witcher or any of its amazing characters. I'm just a fan who likes to write smut.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Kudos: 22





	1. The Healer and The Witcher

"One night, before your father's fathers were born, lived the wife of a fisherman." My voice was low, accompanied by the crackle of the fire in the hearth, "Every evening she went to greet her husband as he came to the shore, but one night he did not come back. The legends say she died of heartbreak but her soul never rested. She still wandered by the lake as a banshee, wailing her lament. If you go to close to the lake at nightfall, you risk the banshee pulling you into the waters to join her lonely existence."   
As I spoke, the children huddled around listening to my story clung to each other, eyes wide with fear. Behind them, parents and other villagers shifted a bit uncomfortably. An outsider would have thought it was just a skilled storyteller successfully telling a scary story to her audience. But for everyone here in our village, this story was more a retelling of history.   
After a bit, the mothers began to usher their children back to their respective houses for bed. The men stood in smaller groups around the meeting hall, smoking pipes and talking in hushed voices. As the village healer, I was left apart. I was used to this behavior and began to gather my things to leave.   
"(Y/N)," One of our village elders, Regnir, came hobbling up to me on his cane, "Do you have a moment?"   
"Of course," I said, "Are your knees acting up again?"   
"No, no," Regnir dismissed my concern, "Nothing of the sort. I wanted to show you this." As he spoke, the elder pulled out a travel-worn letter from his pocket and handed it to me. Curious now, I opened it up and quickly read it.   
"Regnir," I hissed, "I know we need to deal with the banshee, but do we really have to resort to...to this?" Regnir nodded, taking the letter back and repocketing it.   
"This village won't be safe until the banshee is gone," He sighed, "And if hiring a Witcher to do the job is what it takes, then so be it."   
It was a few days later when Regnir knocked on the door to my cottage. The knock surprised me, I lived on the edge of the village where it was quiet.   
"Coming," I said in a loud tone, wiping my hands on my apron. I had been sorting herbs and my hands had become sticky with sap and nectar.   
When I opened the door, I found small Regnir standing beside a large silver-haired man with a stern expression. I stared up into his amber eyes, a little surprised at his hulking presence despite the fact I knew he was coming.   
"Um," I shook myself back to the moment, "Come on it. I'll put some tea on." Regnir led the White Wolf into the cottage, and I noticed he had to stoop a little when stepping through the doorway.   
The two men took a seat at the table where my herbs were laid out. I kept an eye on them as I set a pot of water over the fire to heat. The Witcher looked at the herbs, seemingly trying to figure out what they were.  
"I'm (Y/N)," I said as casually as I could, "I'm the village healer."  
"She also tells fantastic stories," Regnir added, trying to be as cheerful as possible.   
"Geralt of Rivia." The Witcher introduced himself in a deep voice. A man of few words then.   
"(Y/N), I was hoping you would be kind enough to put him up while he hunts the banshee," Regnir said, trying to edge the conversation along. Geralt and I looked at one another. It made sense. Putting him up in the inn by the village square would bring too much attention to the investigation.   
"Alright," I conceded, "But he can sleep out here by the fire on a cot. I'm not sharing a bed."  
Regnir left the Witcher and I to ourselves not long after, leaving a very uncomfortable silence in his wake. I tried to continue my business as usual, but it was hard with his golden-eyed gaze on my back.   
"I'll start dinner here in a bit." I said to fill the empty base, "Feel free to make yourself at home. The banshee won't make an appearance until the sun sets."  
"How long has this banshee been around?" Geralt asked in a deep voice. I paused what I was doing, a bundle of dandelion leaf in my hand, and turned to face him.  
"Anyone who was around when she came has been long dead," I said by way of answer.   
"Do you know where?" He asked, continuing to watch me. Setting down my herbs, I took a seat near him.  
"I know exactly where," I replied, "I've had to help recover bodies and determine the cause of death."  
"And you sure it's not an animal?" Geralt said skeptically.  
I shook my head, "I've never seen an animal maul another creature to death like that." Involuntarily, I shuddered. The memories of those bodies still haunted me.   
Geralt seemingly noted my reaction as he asked, "Would you show me where you found the bodies?"  
I met his golden gaze with my own (E/C) one, "I can. We can go tonight if you like." Geralt nodded, leaning back in his chair. It was my turn to watch him, and I wondered exactly what I was getting myself into.


	2. The Banshee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The terrible sounds couldn't have lasted more than fifteen minutes, but it felt like an eternity. When silence finally fell, it was even more shocking than the Banshee's screams. My heart thudded in my chest as I waited. One...Two...Three... I silently counted to sixty before daring to call out.

Dry leaves and twigs crunched underfoot as I followed the Witcher through the dark woods, a full moon our only source of light. The hairs on the back of my neck were standing at attention and I could feel the fear making my face and hands go numb with cold. I had no idea what would happen tonight, but this was not what I had in mind.   
Why the hell had I agreed to show the Witcher where the Banshee had been seen? What was going through my mind when I stepped foot out of my nice warm cottage? I was a healer, not a fighter. This wasn't where I belonged.  
"Geralt," I said in a soft voice, "What exactly is the plan?"  
The White Wolf stopped a pace ahead of me, causing me to run smack into him. I stumbled back, tripping over a root jutting out of the earth. Gasping as I fell backward, I closed my eyes and braced for the hard ground. Instead, I felt Geralt's strong arm catch me.   
The sensation of his arm around my waist wasn't unpleasant, I had to admit. A deep blush crept across my cheeks as he helped me back upright.   
"Thank you," I mumbled, dusting the dirt off my skirts before continuing to follow him. We walked for several more moments in silence when a piercing wail cut through the air. Both Geralt and I froze midstep, listening to the eerie sound.   
As quietly as he could, the Witcher drew his sword before beginning to creep closer. I started to follow, but he held up a hand to stop me.   
"Wait here." He commanded, his golden gaze enforcing the order. I nodded, leaning weakly against a tree. I watched him follow the Banshee's howl, a lump rising in my throat as I wondered what would happen next.   
I had been as scared as I was now only once before in my life. I had been eight at the time and my mother was giving birth to her second child. Without anyone to help the midwife, I had been forced to help with something I knew nothing about. Looking back now with the knowledge I had gained from years of experience, the midwife knew little more than my child self. As a result of her ignorance, my mother and the baby had died. I never did find out if it was a boy or girl.  
As I stood there shifting from foot to foot nervously, I listened to the horrible sound of the banshee screeching and the sound of battle. If the Witcher failed, who would stop that horrible she-devil? Shaking my head, I decided I didn't want to go down that mental path.   
The terrible sounds couldn't have lasted more than fifteen minutes, but it felt like an eternity. When silence finally fell, it was even more shocking than the Banshee's screams. My heart thudded in my chest as I waited. One...Two...Three... I silently counted to sixty before daring to call out.  
"Geralt?" I said, my voice echoing strangely in the gloom. When he didn't answer, I called out his name again, this time taking a step forward.   
When the Witcher didn't reply, I began to move as quietly as I could towards where I had heard the terrible sounds coming from.   
"Geralt?" I called out, moving towards where the sounds had been coming from, finding a small clearing. A gasp escaped me when I saw the scene before me.   
The banshee was dead. A twisted form that looked like it had crawled out of my nightmares lay motionless on the ground. Geralt stood over the dead banshee, breathing heavily as he sheathed his sword.   
"Oh my god," I whispered, eyes wide as I stared at the corpse. That was the legend that had terrorized my home for years. It seemed so surreal to now be facing the thing I had been telling stories about around fires.   
Geralt's hand gripped my shoulder, starling me, "Let's go."   
Wordlessly, I turned to follow him, noticing he was now walking with a limp. I opened my mouth to say something about it but thought better of it. The Witcher seemed to be preoccupied with his own thoughts at the moment, coming down from his battle high. I would take care of him as soon as we got back to my cottage.   
I followed Geralt through the dark woods, lost in my own mental wanderings. How did a man choose this path? Or was his path chosen for him? I thought about how different we were, the hired killer of monsters and the healer. It was a strange twist of fate that had thrown us together into this situation.   
As soon as Geralt and I reached my cottage, I made the Witcher sit down by the fire. Rummaging through my herb cabinet, I commanded him, "Let me see where the Banshee got you."   
Geralt raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure?"  
"I'm a healer," I replied, "Trust me, I've seen it all."   
With a sigh, Geralt unlaced his pants, pulling them down far enough to show four long, ragged claw marks on his upper thigh.   
In the light of the fire, I cleaned the wound, a faint blush creeping across my cheeks. I had healed men before, but those had been people I had known my entire life. Geralt was an entirely different case altogether.   
As I began to bandage his thigh, I couldn't help but notice his physique. He was stronger than any other man in this village, and better looking too. If he stayed around here much longer, any unmarried girl would be lining up at the door.   
"If we keep it clean, it shouldn't get infected," I said, looking up to find his gold gaze watching me intently.   
Without speaking, he bent his head lower and gently pressed his lips to mine.


	3. Kissed and Kissed Often

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You should be kissed and often," Geralt said quietly, "And by someone who knows how."

When I finally pulled back, I felt a little breathless. Geralt's gold eyes were watching to see my reaction. Meeting his gaze, I said softly, "Why?"  
"Why not?" He replied, sitting back. Tearing my eyes away from him, I stood up and wiped my hands on a rag. I could feel my cheeks heating with a furious blush. I hadn't kissed a man in years, not since I had become the village healer.   
"We should get some rest," I finally said, trying to fill the silence, "I'll grab you another blanket, it'll be cold."  
"(Y/N)," Geralt's voice halted me as I started to disappear back into my bedroom to fetch another blanket. To be honest, I wanted a moment to get my head on straight, but I paused anyway.   
"Yes?" My voice was quiet.   
"Come here," His voice was soft, but the command was clear. Turning back around, I went and stood before him.   
"Tell me what is on your mind," Geralt said in the same soft tone.   
"It's been a long time since anyone has kissed me," I confessed. The Witcher looked thoughtful for a moment before standing up.   
I started to protest the fact that he should be sitting down and resting his leg but fell silent as he gently cupped my face in his large hands, making me look up into his golden eyes.   
"You should be kissed and often," Geralt said quietly, "And by someone who knows how."*

*Alright, quiz time you amazing deviants! What was that quote from? Hint, it is a classic novel.


	4. Pure Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking his hand, I led him back to my small bedroom at the back of my cottage. It wasn't anything impressive, just a bed, a clothing chest at the foot of it, and a small table to write at. A lone candle on the table lit the room, casting shadows around the room.

Geralt kissed me again, longer and slower this time, sparking something in me that I hadn't felt in years. Instinctively, I took a step closer, my palms flat against his chest as I returned the kiss. The Witcher took this as a cue to deepen the kiss, exploring every inch of me he could.   
When he finally pulled back, our eyes met and I whispered, "Come with me."   
Taking his hand, I led him back to my small bedroom at the back of my cottage. It wasn't anything impressive, just a bed, a clothing chest at the foot of it, and a small table to write at. A lone candle on the table lit the room, casting shadows around the room.   
I led Geralt to the bed, pulling him down into another kiss, this time more hungry than the last. I felt his large hands on my waist, lifting me up onto the bed. Pulling him on top of me, I moved back so that we could lay on the bed together.   
Geralt kissed his way along my jaw and down my neck, sending pleasant tingles through my body and down to my core. As we laid there, touching each other in the near darkness, I felt the pressure of the loneliness I had felt for years melt away.   
Geralt kissed his way along my neck and shoulder, his fingers untying the lacing on my bodice. My own fingers began to strip him, eagerly pushing back the fabric so I could be skin to skin with him. Piece by piece, our clothing fell to the floor until there was nothing left.   
I might have been lacking in the intimacy department, but it was clear Geralt was extensively experienced. He settled between my legs, his weight pinning me to the bed but not crushing me. His lips were on mine again, sending sparks of desire coursing throughout my entire body. I wanted...no.... needed him.  
I gasped, back arching off the bed, as Geralt slowly sheathed the entire length of his cock inside me. I couldn't begin to wrap my head around the feeling of his cock stretching my walls, buried impossibly deep inside me.   
Each stroke sent pleasure coursing through me, making my mind reel. I wrapped my legs around his hips, urging him deeper, harder. Geralt moaned into the kiss, bottoming out with each thrust. Any softness he had was melting away and I let him drive the pace.   
The Witcher thrust into me hard, bottoming out each time. It made a knot wind deep inside my core, tangling itself tighter and tighter until I felt it snap. My entire body convulsed, my vision blurring as my orgasm racked through me.   
Somewhere through the haze, I felt Geralt find his own release. Panting heavily, we lay intertwined together, slowly coming down from our high. Geralt gently nuzzled my neck as he slowly pulled out of me, leaving an empty feeling where his cock had been.   
Lying next to me, he pulled me into his arms and covered us with the blanket from my bed. Closing my eyes, I let the sound of his breathing lull me to sleep.


	5. "Come With Me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you wanting to see more of the world?" Geralt asked, leaning back in his seat. He seemed more relaxed now that he had gotten an answer out of me.

I woke the next morning to an empty bed. Sitting up, I looked around listening intently for any sound of Geralt. All I could hear was the chirping of birds outside.   
Getting dressed quickly, I hurried out of the bedroom to the living area hoping he was there. It was empty. Swearing under my breath, I opened the door and looked outside into the bright morning sunlight.   
Geralt was chopping wood off to the side beneath a giant oak tree. He had tied his long silver hair back with a leather band and rolled his shirt sleeves up so he could work unhindered.   
"What are you doing?" I asked, coming nearer.   
"You were almost out of firewood," He replied, setting the ax to the side against the oak tree.   
I looked at the pile he had been working on, realizing he had been out doing this since sunrise, "Thank you, Geralt. You didn't have to."  
Geralt gave me a smile, "I can't sit still for long."  
"Well come on back in," I said, turning back towards the cottage, "Let me fix you some breakfast."  
As Geralt followed me inside, I mused over his words. This was a man who was used to seeing the world, fighting monsters, and living each day as though it might be his last. While I, stuck in the same little village, telling the same stories over and over, had barely seen anything besides the next village over. I wondered if I had just accepted my lot in life and whether or not I was truely happy with it.   
While I scrambled eggs and toasted bread over the fire, I found myself lost in thought. What Geralt had said had gotten me thinking and it was consuming me entirely.   
"What's on your mind?" Geralt asked when I set a plate of food in front of him. I shook my head, not quite ready to talk about it.  
I was quiet through the entirety of breakfast, the Witcher giving me odd looks the entire time until he finally said, "Alright (Y/N), what is it? Don't saying nothing, because we know that isn't it."  
Shaking my head, I replied, "I've just been thinking, that's all."  
My reply earned me a raised eyebrow, Geralt's golden eyes still trained on me. I tried to ignore the stare, but the hair on the back of my neck prickled uncomfortably.   
"I've just been thinking," I finally said, "How little of the world I have seen and how my skills of a healer aren't challenged here."  
"Are you wanting to see more of the world?" Geralt asked, leaning back in his seat. He seemed more relaxed now that he had gotten an answer out of me.   
"I would like to, yes," I answered, getting up to clean the breakfast dishes.   
The Witcher thought for a long moment before he said something that made me stop midstep and nearly drop a plate, "Then come with me."


	6. Adventure At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I stared at the cottage that had been my home since I had came to this village as a small girl. Adjusting the pack on my back and the herb belt slung around my hips, I said a silent farewell to my home.

I stared in disbelief at the Witcher. Go with him? I had wanted to see more of the world but I hadn't expected him to offer to take me with him.   
"Um," I said, drawing out the moment so I could think of how to respond. Tucking my (H/C) hair behind my ear, I bit my bottom lip and thought about what I wanted to say.   
Geralt watched me with amusement, "I think a simple yes or no would suffice."   
Sitting back down at the table, I watched the Witcher sitting across from me. We hadn't known each other long. However, with him, I felt my skills as a healer could be valued more than in this tiny, sleepy village.   
"When would you want to leave?" I asked.  
"I would prefer the day after tomorrow." He replied with a grin that made me blush.  
Two Days Later...  
I stared at the cottage that had been my home since I had came to this village as a small girl. Adjusting the pack on my back and the herb belt slung around my hips, I said a silent farewell to my home.   
"You about ready?" Geralt asked, leading his horse over. I turned away from the cottage, nodding.   
"And you're sure you want to do this?" He asked for about the millionth time that morning.   
"I'm positive." I smiled at him. This was a chance for me to see the world, to start fresh. This was my chance for adventure and I wasn't going to miss one minute of it.


End file.
